Legendary Six Samurai Shien (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords)
The Samurai appears as a 7-foot tall warlord clad in crimson-coloured great armour. He wields a large Katana sword made from silver steel. The Samurai's armour covers his entire body, with his face being hidden by a plated mask. With his knowledge in flight many call him the flying comet samurai. Whichever side he fought on would be victorious if he was paid handsomely of course. He is also said to have appeared as an advisor and corrupter to several warlords, but in truth, he is just a greedy bastard. ---- Saving Throws Str +7, Dex +8, Con +7, Int +7, Wis +8, Cha +8 Skills Acrobatics +9, Athletics +7, Deception +9, History +8, Insight +9, Intimidation +10, Investigation +7, Medicine +10, Nature +9, Perception +10, Performance +10, Persuasion +10, Religion +7, Sleight of Hand +6, Stealth +8, Survival +7 Damage Resistances bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Damage Immunities acid, cold, fire, force, necrotic, poison, thunder Condition Immunities charmed, deafened, exhaustion, frightened, paralyzed, poisoned, stunned Senses blindsight 30 ft., passive Perception 17 Languages All; Challenge 30 (155,000 XP) ---- Reflective Armor. Any time the Samurai is targeted by a line spell, or a spell that requires a ranged attack roll, roll a d6. On a 1 to 5, the Samurai is unaffected. On a 6, the Samurai is unaffected, and the effect is reflected back at the caster as though it originated from the Samurai, turning the caster into the target. Frightful Presence. All enemy creatures within visual sight of this creature must make a DC 14 wisdom saving throw or be frightened for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If a creature's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to the heartless' Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours. ACTIONS Multiattack. The Samurai makes three attacks. Greatsword. Melee Weapon Attack: +15 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 15 (2d6 + 8) slashing damage plus 9 (2d8) psychic damage. Leadership (Recharges after a Short or Long Rest). For 1 minute, the Samurai can utter a special command or warning whenever a nonhostile creature that it can see within 30 feet of it makes an attack roll or a saving throw. The creature can add a d4 to its roll provided it can hear and understand the shogun. A creature can benefit from only one Leadership die at a time. This effect ends if the Samurai is incapacitated. LEGENDARY ACTIONS The Legendary Six Samurai Shien can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The Legendary Six Samurai Shien regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. Attack. The Samurai makes a greatsword attack. Shein's Lure. A creature of the Samurai 's choice within 60 feet of him must succeed on a DC 19 Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, the creature must move as close as it can to the Samurai at the start of each of its turns until it can make melee attacks against the Samurai . A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. Soul Screech (Costs 2 Actions). The Samurai utters a terrible scream. All hostile creatures within 60 feet of the Samurai must succeed on a DC 19 Wisdom saving throw or have disadvantage on attack rolls until the end of their next turn. Battle Cry (Costs 2 Actions). The Samurai utters an unearthly battle cry. All allied creatures within 60 feet of the Samurai have advantage on attack rolls until the end of their next turn. |}